Matchmaker
by LiveLaughLoveReadForever
Summary: Whenever Gabriel gets tired of watching his younger brother yearn over the hunter who clearly returns his feelings, he decides to help everyone out and help get them together. After turning the Impala human, breaking their blender and much more, Gabriel is shocked as his plan leads to much more than just Dean and Castiel getting together.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel liked to consider himself a good big brother. In fact, he saw himself as one of the best older brothers around. If one of his siblings found themselves in a particularly complicated situation he would send a little anonymous help their way. Even after his "death", he continued to help out his brethren. He told himself that he did it because it was fun and there was no way anyone would be able to pin the magic on him, but he knew deep down that this was all because of the part of him that would always love his family - no matter how dysfunctional they got.

Because that's what family does - they love each other through the craziest twists and turns that this fucked up world throws up them.

That's why, whenever he saw one of his favorite younger brothers pining after the love of one very oblivious, yet equally pining human, he decided that he needed to intervene.

Besides, it had been a while since he had last messed with the Winchester brothers.

With a mischievous grin, Gabriel happily snapped his fingers to set his plan into action.

* * *

Breakfast in the bunker always seemed to go the same. The conversations were different, but the feelings were the same. Dean would contently stuff his face while both being oblivious enough to be unaware of his best friend's feelings for him and shoving his own feelings for his best friend as far down as he possibly could. Meanwhile said best friend would simply watch the brothers eat, hanging on to every word that Dean said with intense interest. Kevin usually slept through breakfast, enjoying as much sleep as he could. And Sam would try to not choke on the sexual tension that was filling the room.

"Dude, he needs to see Tron," Dean said one particular morning as if Cas' life depended on it whenever he learned that the angel had never seen it.

"And you say I'm the nerd," Sam said as he watched his brother freak out over the movie.

"Are you kidding me? Everyone loves Tron. It's a classic," he scoffed, "A classic that we don't own, just so you know. Which means we need to get it. You gonna come with?"

"I would, but I know what happens whenever you get into the movie section of any store," Sam replied, standing up and putting his plate in the sink before turning to Cas, "Good luck getting him out of the store in less than an hour, Cas."

"Don't listen to him, Cas," Dean said trying to defend his honor, "I don't take that long."

"I'm not sure if I believe you more in this situation due to my previous experiences in stores with you," he said, looking at the hunter with mirth shining in his eyes. Sam laughed at Cas' response before he left the room to go to the library.

"I'll finish eating and then we'll go," he said with a small smile that was reserved for the angel. It was days like this that Dean favored. The days whenever they didn't have a case and they were free to do whatever they felt like - watch TV, read, whatever. He even enjoyed the days that they had to go to the grocery store, because a full stocked pantry reminded him that the bunker was home.

_Home._ It was something he had always dreamed about, but he had never been able to find it - not even whenever he lived with Lisa. He had never found the security and comfort that the bunker gave him. Truth is, he never expected to actually find a home. He expected to live his life from motel to motel until one day one of the monsters he hunted killed him for good. And if he had expected to have a home, he never expected it to be the one he had now. He shared his home (which was mostly underground) with his brother and an angel. That was pretty weird- even in their lives, but over the years and years of having an angel by his side Dean had gotten used to it. He knew that without Castiel his home...well, his home wouldn't really be a home.

Dean smiled and shook his head, looking down at his now empty plate, "You ready?"

"Of course," Cas said with a smile.

After putting his plate in the sink, the duo shouted their goodbyes to Sam and headed to the garage. Upon opening the door to the garage they noticed something peculiar. Dean's beloved car was no where to be found, yet the garage was not empty. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, was a young girl with long dark hair and eyes so green they almost seemed yellow.

"Care to tell us who you are and why you're sitting in our garage?" Dean said, pulling out his gun and pointing it at the girl who couldn't have been more than 18 years old.

"Care to stop pointing that gun at me?" she responded obviously not impressed by the gun that was pointed at her. If they weren't in the situation that they were in, the look on Dean's face at being sassed would've been funny.

"What- where is my car?" he said, ignoring her request for the gun to stop being pointed at her.

"Oh cam down," she said, "Your car hasn't even left." She shifted her weight and looked pointedly at Dean, who didn't seem to understand, before throwing an exasperated look at Cas to try and find some sympathy.

"Do you care to explain how the car is in this shockingly empty-," the look of "it'll come to you" on her face cut Dean off and he turned to look at Castiel to see if he understood what she was saying any more than he did. His big blue eyes were already turned to him and Dean felt the familiar rush that he always felt whenever he saw the intensity in Cas' eyes, but he pushed it away quicker than normal, in hopes of figuring out what was going on.

"I think that she may be implying that she is your car," he whispered to him. The realization sunk into Dean's brain, but truly didn't register for a few moments. He turned back to the girl with his mouth agape as he struggled to find words, but she cut him off before he could say anything.

"Bingo," she said, finally standing up with a slight smile on her face before stepping forward to try to enter the bunker.

"Nope, not yet," Dean said as he stepped inside and pulled Cas in with him. Whenever they had a locked-door separating them and them and the girl who claimed to be the Impala, Dean ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of holy water (which they kept handy) and a silver knife to test on the girl. Cas followed him into the kitchen and watched, unsure how to help in the situation.

"Sammy!" Dean called before he hurriedly asked if Cas thought the girl was telling the truth.

"It seems likely."

"What's going on?" Sam said, as he ran into the kitchen.

"The Impala's missing and there's some girl in the garage claiming that she's the Impala," the hunter explained. He ignored the slightly confused look on Sam's face and walked out of the kitchen, heading back to the garage, expecting for the other two to follow him. Whenever they got to the door he lingered for a moment before he opened the door to reveal "the Impala" standing at the door with the same unamused expression from before on her face. She opened her mouth to say something before holy water was splashed in her face.

"Cas thinks that she might be telling the truth," Dean informed his younger brother before quickly grabbing her hand and nicking her finger with the knife.

"It could be because, shockingly enough, I am telling the truth," she responded yanking her hand away from Dean.

"Nothing's working on her," Sam pointed out.

"Besides if I wasn't your car, why would I have this on my hip?" she said lifting up her shirt and turning to display "S.W. D.W." carved there, "It's not exactly this year's hottest tattoo." There was a moment of silence as the group looked at the engraving. She walked up and made her way between them and into the house without protest from any of them.

"I'll go find her a room," Sam said softly as he turned to follow her into the house. Once she got into the house, the Impala didn't go far. He found her in the kitchen with a confused look on her face. It was obvious that now that she was inside she didn't know what she was going to do.

"Come with me," Sam said, "We'll get you into your own room." He put a hand on her shoulder and steered her towards the long hallway that held all of the extra rooms that the bunker had. Whenever Sam came to one of the empty guests rooms, he opened it to reveal it to the Impala. "Here you go, um, Impala," he said, uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled up at him, "Call me, Em."

"Alright, Em. Don't worry about, Dean, by the way. He's just worried about his car - which is technically you. But you know what I mean. He'll loosen up eventually," he said remembering how rude he had been to her.

"I know. I know him," Em said with a smile before adding, "I know you too. And Cas. I've kind of gotten to know you guys personally. Even though you're just now personally meeting me."

"Yeah, it's kind of weird for everyone having you be human...and not a car. Do you happen to know why you aren't a car?" Sam asked.

"If I knew why I wasn't a car, don't you think I would tell you?"

"Actually...not really."

"Point taken. But no, I have absolutely no clue as to why I am now a walking-talking human."

"Well, looks like we'll have to figure that out. Just make yourself at home. And if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. We'll probably be in the library if you want to join us," Sam smiled and turned to head down the hallway.

Turning towards the room, Em looked at the walls which were painted a pea-green color and sat down on the neatly made bed. The room was way too barren to belong in a house. The neatness of the room combined with the lack of anything to identify it made it seem like it belong in hotel and not in a place where people lived. She frowned, wondering if she could find anything to hang on the walls for her time - however long that was going to be- with the Winchesters. She laid down on the bed, the softness of the mattress a foreign feeling. She was alive. And that was nothing short of a miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

As Castiel leaned against the fridge, the rumbling beneath him relieved some of the tension in his shoulders, but not much. He turned whenever he heard footsteps approaching, not truly feeling like talking to anyone.

"Cas?" a voice asked as the footsteps drew nearer. He felt a little relieved that it was only the younger Winchester brother who found him sulking in the kitchen, "What are you doing?"

Cas lamely gestured towards the fridge and Sam nodded, even though he didn't really understand what the angel was doing, but he didn't want to push his friend to confide in him. He hoped that Cas would tell him what had caused him to hide away in the kitchen, but Sam knew that he had been taking notes on how communication worked by watching the Winchesters (which wasn't exactly the smartest idea since they could be relatively emotionally-constipated ((especially Dean))).

"So," Cas said as Sam gently moved him away from the fridge so he could open the door, "The Impala's human now." And it wasn't a question. Except where it was.

_So that's what this is all about,_ Sam thought as he looked at the moping figure in front of him. With a deep sigh, he looked at Cas and tried to find the words to comfort him. How do you comfort an angel who's jealous and afraid that your brother's car-turned-hum will be into your brother? He rubbed his nose for a moment. Just another day in the life of Sam Winchester.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry about it," Sam said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. It didn't seem like his words made Cas feel any better about the situation, but his shoulders relaxed a little bit. Cas looked like he was about to say something, but before he could say anything Kevin made his first appearance of the day.

"Okay," Kevin said, "Who was that girl and why did she ask me if she was allowed to paint her room?"

"That would be the Impala," the younger Winchester said as Em walked into the room, causing some of the tension to return to Cas' shoulders.

"The Impala?" the prophet asked looking at the girl with confusion.

"The Impala," Dean confirmed as he joined the group in the kitchen.

"Please," she said with a smile, "Call me Em. The Impala is kind of a long name."

"How did your car get turned into a person?" Kevin asked Dean.

"You've got me," Dean replied with a sigh, "I just hope we can fix it soon."

"Rude," Em said.

Dean glanced at Castiel and felt the conversation around him fade into the background. His - no, no- _the _angel was staring at them with a look that nearly broke Dean's heart right there. He felt like reaching out and pulling him close, holding him until whatever was upsetting him faded into nothing but a distant memory. He shook his head at that thought, trying to clear the urge from his head. He tried to remind himself that his feelings weren't returned, but, as always, that did nothing to quell the feelings that the angel sparked in his chest. As his eyes lingered on him, blue eyes slowly raised to meet green. His heart stuttered, just as it always did whenever those intense blue eyes bore into his soul.

"How do you get them to break out of their trance?" Em asked as the two blocked out everything except each other.

"Most of the time you just have to wait it out," Sam replied.

"Or you can say their names a couple of times really loudly," Kevin added, "That sometimes works." Sam nodded in agreement as the three of them watched the two longingly stare into each other's eyes.

"So," Sam said loudly, hoping that it would bring their attention back to them. They broke eye contact and turned back to the rest of the group. A light blush dotted Dean's cheeks, but nobody mentioned it. "Do you guys have any ideas about who or why or what caused the Impala to turn into a human?"

"Yeah, I mean, you guys have been through some weird stuff, but this has to be one of the weirdest, right?" Kevin asked.

"Well there was that town where everybody's wishes were being granted," Sam said.

"And that time that we dealt with the anti-Christ."

"All the times we went back in time were kind of weird too."

"And that one time that we were put into all those TV shows."

"And that one time- wait a minute," Sam stopped as an idea popped into his head. Immediately Dean knew where his brother's thoughts went.

"He died," Dean pointed out, but he knew that what his brother was saying did make _some _sense. It did seem like something the archangel would do, but then again. He was dead. Wasn't he?

"Maybe it's not him, in particular," Sam pointed out, "It could be a regular old trickster or even a different angel."

Cas looked at Em who seemed a tad bit uncomfortable to have everyone looking at her with such scrutiny. He paused before speaking, "It does seem possible for one of my siblings or a trickster to be behind this."

Sam and Dean exchanged a worried glance, it seemed like it was going to be a lot harder to figure out how to fix this situation than they previously thought. Eventually they made their way to the library where they each disappeared into the rows and rows of books, each one of them reading books, trying to get leads. At dinner, they discussed their finds, but eventually the conversation became more relaxed and comfortable and they found themselves talking like they had been a family for years.

* * *

Despite the fact that he doesn't require sleep, the Winchesters gave Cas his own bedroom to retire to whenever he needed some time to himself. He found himself sitting against the headboard in the room they gave him most nights - using the time to himself to reflect and simply think without any distractions. Without Sam, Dean, and Kevin interrupting his thoughts, it was often a lot easier to contemplate whatever was going on in his life. His thoughts would beat against his skull, pounding against him like a rainstorm of bullets.

"Come in," he called out whenever the knock on his door pulled him out of his battlefield of thoughts. The Impala slowly pushed the door open and entered the angel's room before slowly shutting it behind her. Cas didn't turn his head towards the door to see who it was whenever she came in. As she sat down at the end of the bed, the mattress shifted to adjust to the added weight.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" she asked breaking the deafening silence. Cas didn't respond, not feeling like insulting the girl, but not feeling like lying. He turned his head to look at the girl to find that she wasn't looking at him. She nodded and looked down at her hands which were sitting in her lap, her fingers moving against each other in a nervous tango. "I thought so. It's okay though. I understand. You love him."

As he watched, he noticed that she had a tendency of talking with her hands - as if now that she had the ability to move her limbs she was never going to stop. Cas didn't respond again, instead trained his eyes on her ever-moving hands, as if they could direct him out of painful labyrinth that was his mind. "You shouldn't worry though." And for the first time since she came into his room she turned and looked him in the eyes with a small smile. "He loves you too." Cas dropped his eyes down to the comforter on his perfectly-made bed, waiting to see if she was going to continue talking. "Besides, even if he wasn't completely in love with you, I wouldn't be interested - if that makes you feel better." Cas opened and closed his mouth, blindly searching for the right words to say. She scooted back and leaned back against the headboard next to him. Cas turned and met her eyes again, hoping that she would see the gratitude and remorse behind them.

"I'm sorry for automatically disliking you," he murmured, but she waved him off.

"It's fine, I wouldn't have expected you to like me at first," she said with a smile. "Welp," she said hoping off the bed, "I'm going to go hit the hay. It was nice talking to ya'. But, hey, if you ever need to talk to anyone about_ anything_ you can always come to me."

"Thank you," Cas said the sincerity adding weight to the words, but she just shrugged off the thanks and left the room. That night the thoughts that bombarded Cas' head weren't quite as painful as they could be.

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone! If you liked it, don't forget to favorite, follow and review!_


End file.
